


So...

by echoflowertea



Series: Living [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, fat reader, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You unknowingly become a bit more proactive in understanding monster relationships, all thanks to Toriel and her wily ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So...

**Author's Note:**

> i update this series **tuesdays and fridays**!
> 
> come check out my [tumblr](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/)! i post requested fics, answer asks, and reblog my favorite art!

****“—and so I told Sans I loved him.”

Toriel grinned at you, her hands clasped together like her prayers had finally been answered. “Oh, I am so happy for you! When Papyrus told me that the two of you had shared SOULs, I thought that was going to be the best news I’d received all day. Look at you three. So young and in love.”

“Ugh, Tori. You’re embarrassing me.”

“I cannot wait to tease Sans about this. He is going to get multiple texts from me. I bet you ten gold that he does not want to tell me and will try to avoid it.”

“I don’t know, he seemed pretty happy. He might just start bragging.”

“True!” She chuckled. “I am very glad that the wedding went well. After everything that occurred. Alphys and Undyne should be somewhere in the tropics by now. I am sure the both of them will appreciate the weather, it being so hot and surrounded by water.”

“Right? It’ll be nice for them to get away. And to have some alone time to figure things out on their honeymoon.” You furrowed your brow. “So, um. I have a question about that, actually. Typically, honeymoons for humans are surrounded around the idea of couples finally consummating their marriage. I know it’s not…really the same for monsters, so…”

Toriel peered at you through the lenses of her glasses. She peeled them away from her face and set them down on the table. “That reminds me. I have a video for you.”

“Video?”

She ignored your question and stood up. You watched her walk out of the room and wondered if you’d crossed a line by asking something so personal.

The wedding was a lot of fun, but it had come and gone. You didn’t want to leave the hotel that it was held at, only because it was so beautiful and warm. 

After the entire group drove back to your hometown, you went your separate ways and wished the newly married couple well on their journey for the next three weeks or so. Despite your protests, Alphys and Undyne said they would send you pictures and call you every other night for an update on what they’d done and how things were going. You didn’t want them to worry about you and the rest of your friends, but they acted like it was no big deal.

You and Toriel made plans to hang out today. Something removed from work and her kids. You were posted up at a summer house Grillby wanted you to watch for the weekend. Toriel was a little overwhelmed with the new semester winding down at her school, so she asked you to take some more time off so you could catch up. Of course you said yes.

Grillby’s summer house was incredible. It was far removed from the hustle and bustle of your small city, a large cabin posted up in the mountains with an incredible view from all sides. You really weren’t even much of a nature person, but you appreciated the ability to actually breathe and be alone with your thoughts. He bought this place for when he needed inspiration for new dishes at his bar, which had grained incredible traction in the years it opened aboveground.

You were isolated, but you didn’t feel alone. Not with Toriel here. She was content to have Papyrus babysit her kids, with Sans as a provisionary caretaker. Both of your boyfriends were a little sore about not being able to come up with you, but they acquiesced once they realized that you and Toriel really had conflicting schedules and you were so hopeful you could get this time together.

You sank more into the chair, feeling humbled by the warm and cozy atmosphere. Grillby really did do an incredible job when he decorated this place. It wasn’t dingy or tacky at all. And it made you really happy to see photos of him and his daughter on the walls. She would be graduating from high school soon, and then this entire place would be his. When you asked him what he planned to do with her room, he said he was going to keep it the way she liked it in case she ever wanted to drop by during her breaks in college. What a great dad.

“Here you are.”

You peered at the cover of the disc. It was…already a little sketchy. “What is it about? It doesn’t even have a title.”

“It is…something that a good friend of mine has been working on! They have not been mass produced yet, as they are sorting through legal things. But they saw your photo on Mettaton’s website where he covered the wedding, and thought you might benefit from it. Perhaps you could watch it tonight.”

“Oh, you wanna watch it together?”

She howled with laughter. “No. I do not need it. But I would suggest that you do so in private.”

You weren’t sure if you liked the sound of that. “Um…okay.”

“But you and I have unfinished business. We are playing pool. And if I win, you make dinner.”

“Aw, Tori! No fair!” You were not nearly as good of a cook as she was, and you’d been looking forward to gorging yourself all day.

She really was brutal. You didn’t even consider yourself much of a player, but she didn’t hold back whatsoever. Not when she knew you had no idea what the hell you were doing in Grillby’s kitchen. She must have just wanted to watch you squirm because she was just that sadistic.

“So what are you going to make?”

“Hell if I know. Macaroni. Or spaghetti. Something simple.”

“You are hopeless.” She chuckled and bent down to grab one of the pots. “Here, I will teach you a very simple monster recipe.”

“For butterscotch pie?”

“No. That is a little too much for your skills, I think.” Ouch. C’mon, you weren’t that helpless. “How about quiche?”

You thought about it. Sans seemed to like them, and Papyrus would be really impressed if you showed up one day to make them dinner instead of picking something up. “Okay, sure. Let’s do it.”

“Good! This will be wonderful.”

Despite her teasing, Toriel really was a fantastic teacher. She was encouraging and helpful the entire process. She let you flounder just enough for you to solve through the problems on your own, and it never felt like she was being condescending.

You were so engrossed in your baking that you hadn’t noticed both your phones go off. Toriel paused in her story, a toothy smile breaking across her face when she spotted who it was. 

“Oh, look at them. They are building a pillow fort in my living room. It is going to be quite the palace once it is finished.” She flashed you the message.

Papyrus had been crowned king of some kind of kingdom, because he had a paper crown on his head and a blanket as a cape, a scepter made of paper towel rolls as he directed the construction of the fort. You didn’t see Sans at first, but he was nestled underneath the piles of blankets and pillows. He snoozed on despite the chaos around him, all of her children contributing to the mess in their own way.

“Here, we should show them what we are doing.” Toriel snapped a photo of you together with the quiche behind you. For good measure, you planted a kiss on her cheek and the response was immediate.

**The Great and Adorable Papyrus <3:** OH MY GOD. YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME WITH TORIEL. HOW WILL I GO ON???

**The Great and Adorable Papyrus <3:** JUST KIDDING. I KNOW THAT IT IS JUST FOR SHOW.

**The Great and Adorable Papyrus <3:** IT IS JUST FOR SHOW, RIGHT???

**Saaaaaans <3**: real cute, babe. you’d better save the rest for me

**Saaaaaans <3:** and i’m not talkin about the quiche

“He calls you ‘babe’?” Toriel could not stop laughing. “This is amazing. I am never going to let him live this down. What is your pet name for him?”

“I’m not gonna tell you if you’re just gonna keep making fun of us!” you shot back, ears burning. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“This is the same monster that once drank himself into a stupor instead of confronting you when he thought that you were dating Grillby. He is not very good with his emotions.”

You didn’t know about that, but it was a little concerning. You knew Sans was the type of person that held back on matters of the heart, mostly because of his insecurities and fears about things reverting to a time where he couldn’t remember a thing. Still. you had missed a lot of signs before you were together, and it kind of upset you to know that he had punished himself so much for feelings these things and his misconceptions about you.

You sat on the porch once the sun set and your bellies were full, sharing a bottle of monster liquor that put a buzz to your lips and made your head swim pleasantly. Toriel rocked in her chair and let the breeze ruffle through her fur, eyes sliding shut as she hummed a soft tune. It was familiar in a way, something that reminded you of the almost musical nature Underground. Like the pattering of rain in Waterfall when passing your way through to the castle on days when you needed to take the long way to think to yourself.

She had stopped midway through the song when her phone rang. Her kids were getting ready for bed and wanted to say goodnight, but you knew that the conversation would last more than a few minutes. You slipped away to give her some privacy, heading to your room to change.

You were halfway between slipping on your pajama pants when you spotted the disc she’d handed you on the dresser. Sitting there. Waiting for you. You picked it up and turned it over and over again in your hand, curiosity taking hold of you. What was it about? From the way that she made it sound, it seemed like it was a porno. But she wouldn’t have been so serious if it was. Sure, she had made it sound risqué, but if it was something raunchy, you could bet that she would’ve just given it to you without the warning to watch it by yourself.

Well. You had at least an hour to kill. You popped it into the player and shut the door while the main menu sprang up, cheerful music blaring through the speakers.

You sat on the edge of the bed. Hit play.

The screen faded to black. Headed back into a pristine white screen. A single woman walked out in the middle of the picture. It was a monster, of course. No one you recognized.

“So…you’re dating a monster.”

Oh. My. God.

“Good for you! I’m so happy you’ve opened your mind to this. And if you’ve made this decision, despite everything it entails, then it must mean that you are serious about your relationship.”

This was probably the most embarrassing thing you’d seen to date. The monster, whoever she was, moved around the screen against a backdrop of changing pictures of humans and monsters together in various settings. Getting ice cream together, sitting at the park, posing for pictures. Those awkward kind of photos that were obviously scripted, with two good-looking specimens standing next to each other in the most rehearsed and unnatural poses to date. Or the good ol’ hand-on-shoulder and pressing faces together to make it seem like everything was peachy keen.

“My name is Dr. Xon. I’ve spent the last few years learning about monster and human interactions. Through my research, I’ve discovered that there are very stark differences between our species. And because it can be quite intimidating to jump into a relationship with a monster. So I’m here to help you out.”

The music switched up and there was a 360 view of a monster that the good doctor pulled up. The graphics tore away at the flesh and bone, focusing instead on the upside-down heart that settled in the center of its chest.

“This is a monster’s SOUL. As you might already know, SOULs are a very big deal to us. For a while, human SOULs were regarded as our only hope for freedom when we lived Underground. Monster SOULs encompass who we are. Without a SOUL, a monster would turn to dust. Because of the way we’ve evolved over thousands of years, our bodies became attached to our SOULs in a way that we can’t have one without the other. Sounds kind of familiar, huh? The difference is, monster SOULs are delicate and can’t survive outside our body.”

The doctor paused to show you a comparison of human and monster SOULs. You already knew this from your discussion with Sans all those years ago, but it was a relief to hear someone reinforce what you’d already gotten information on.

“Since SOULs are such a huge part of our culture, they’ve become essential in our relationships! In fact, there are three stages to any kind of relationship. Let’s take a look.”

It was a demonstration of a monster couple summoning their SOULs. Very similar to what you did with Papyrus; they were drawn out and hovered in the air while floating over to the opposing party.

“SOUL sharing is a platonic experience. Friends and family do this all the time. It’s a temporary sensation. All it takes is a little bit of encouragement and a SOUL can come out all on its own! It’s pretty amazing once you think about it. Monsters do this to show trust. Or to satiate curiosity. To learn more about each other through their SOULs.

“No two monsters are the same, and neither are their SOULs. While ours may not look very different from each other, they incorporate very different characteristics. For example, my SOUL…” Dr. Xon pulled it out of her chest with ease. “May look just like any monster’s. White, with the tip pointing upwards. However, if you look closely…” The camera zoomed in. “It’s spongy, like cake! It’s just one of the things that makes me…well, me!”

You weren’t sure whether to laugh or cry at this point.

“The second stage of relationships is called SOUL melding.”

Two monsters did this as well. The summoned SOULs hovered in the air. Instead of floating along, however, they gravitated toward each other and sort of…melted. Into one. You watched in awe and wondered if you should find it a little scandalous.

“Melding is reserved for people in romantic relationships. They do it because it feels good and it’s a chance for SOULs to mingle and speak in an intimate setting. However, the experience is only temporary! It can last as long as the involved parties want it to, and there are no lasting effects.”

The monsters looked like they were having a good time. Eyes transfixed on each other and coming together for a soft kiss. Cute.

“Melding is all about exchanging information, experiences, feelings. In a way that can’t be reached through words. It can be a very daunting and intense thing, so many monsters only do it when they are sure of themselves.”

That made sense. You got into a more comfortable position, grabbing a nearby pillow to lean on so you didn’t have to strain yourself.

“The third stage is calling bonding. I’m sure you’ve heard of this. Humans have been fascinated with this process since our return to the surface.”

Dr. Xon swept her arm over the scene. Two monsters with their SOULs on full display, both of them coming into each other and pounding as one.

“Bonding is a permanent decision. It’s usually done between two monsters who have decided to be together for the rest of their lives. It takes on elements of melding – like coming together – but it’s much more involved. Bonding takes a lot out of monsters because it’s sharing magic between each other. It sets in stone a relationship and makes it so that the SOULs become a part of each other – forever! It’s different for every couple, but the basics are the same. SOUL bonding is one of the most intense and fulfilling experience a monster can have, but it requires long-term commitment. But the biggest risk is that both monsters who bond with each other must consent to the union. It’s much more difficult than melding. SOULs must line together. Their SOUL beat must coalesce so that they can make it happen.”

Yeah, that sounded familiar, alright. You frowned but continued, not wanting to let your past experiences color your learning session right now.

“Unlike melding, which can be done at any time, bonding often needs years of preparation. Monsters who engage in this process must be aware of the risks and trust their partner utterly. While there’s no such thing as a bad bonding experience, it does pave the way for problems down the road if things don’t work out between those involved in the process.”

Three stages, huh? After years of knowing them, you’d only reached the first one with one of your boyfriends. You had quite a long way to go, and you thought that you’d done so much already. You needed to be way more conscious of how you perceived your relationship.

Outside the window, you could still hear Toriel’s lilting voice against the backdrop of insects singing in the grass. Good. She was busy and wouldn’t barge in on you.

Dr. Xon took a moment to drink from a glass of water. Really? Did she really do this all in one take? You chewed at your lower lip and fixated on the screen, searching for any continuation of her explanation.

“Since you’re a human, we need to talk about monster anatomy. Monsters come in all shapes and sizes. A lot of monsters don’t have sexual organs because we reproduce through our SOULs, sharing energy between two or more parties in order to create new life. Because of that, sexual drive is a bit of a disconnect between us and humans.”

That was okay. You really only had one when it came to the brothers, and you were still very wary of that even being a thing.

“While most monsters prefer romance and minor displays of affection, there is still a very sure way to sate our need for intimacy. Through touch.”

Dr. Xon showed a clip of a monster and human. Cool. The human reached over and took the monster’s hand, which caused an obvious jolt through both of them.

“Because monster bodies and SOULs are so closely interwoven, we can feel things that most humans can’t. The intent of a touch – meaning what the person _wants_ us to feel – greatly impacts what we _do_ feel. Just as humans used to attack us Underground and wound us because that was what outcome they wanted, they can also give us intense pleasure based on feelings of sexual desire and love.”

The human leaned forward and kissed their monster partner. It got more passionate as time went on, with the monster squirming from his touch and letting a breathy moan escape from his throat. It didn’t sound forced or fake and it certainly wasn’t, not judging from the way that his body tensed and his back arched. All this from kissing? From stroking them? That was wild.

“That is why it is so important for monsters and humans to communicate. Monsters are used to receiving pleasure and having their needs met through touching, but it’s all on the surface. Humans have other things they liked to do in order to reach their peaks, which I’m sure you know all about. For monsters, touching is all we need to come to the same sensations as a human might feel if they were engaging in sex.”

The clip with the monster and human went on for a little longer, with the monster finally hitting what looked like his orgasm once his boyfriend kissed him one last time.

“As you can see, monsters and humans are compatible. And this opens up a whole new world of discovering what different partners like and don’t like. What works. Because every monster is different, so are their needs and preferences. It’s fun to discover what those could be through open communication and, of course, experimenting!”

Despite the demonstration, it didn’t feel raunchy at all. It was all educational and you were fascinated with this new information. SOULs. Touching. Anatomy. It was a lot to take in. Everything from romance to sex was covered in the disc, and it painted a much more accurate and less intimidating picture of what this relationship could entail.

For a moment, as Dr. Xon reiterated some key points, you wondered if either Papyrus or Sans were interested in trying things with you. Both of them had gotten a little flustered when you made a small move on that day when they came over to cheer you up about your body. They said they were attracted to you, and they had gotten really…

OH GOD. When you touched them and kissed them, did that mean that they felt your intent behind it that day? Most times when you made out or held hands, it was meant to make them feel good, but never on that borderline sexual level. You’d only ever crossed that line when you ended up on top of them or them on you. Was that why Sans had to leave? And Papyrus ran off to the bathroom? Because you really had just given them the equivalent of a…boner???

You had your suspicions back then, but this was so embarrassing. That you’d crossed that line without even thinking about it. With a human partner, you could’ve just gotten them hot and bothered. But with a monster boyfriend, and you trying to make them feel good, you could’ve just made them lose their damn minds with a few touches and smooches!

You rubbed at your eyes and shuddered. If…that was the case, then they definitely didn’t have a problem. They would’ve pushed you away otherwise. So that meant that…both of them…were one hundred percent okay with it. A little overwhelmed, probably, but down to continue if you had reached the point where you agreed it was what you all wanted.

That made you feel better. You ejected the disc and tucked it away back in its packaging, knowing you would rewatch it when you were back at home and had time to take notes.

You came out of the room and Toriel was still trying to let her children go. She thrust her phone at your face and you took it, wondering just who it was that you would be talking to.

“Hello?”

“OH!!! THERE YOU ARE. ARE YOU AND TORIEL HAVING FUN? HOW WAS THE QUICHE?”

“It was delicious! I wish I could save you some.”

“DON’T WORRY, LOVE OF MY LIFE. I’M SURE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF US.” You heard something crash in the background. “I AM ON THE PHONE, EVERYONE. PLEASE SETTLE DOWN. THANK YOU.”

“Wow, Paps. Sounds like you have things under control.”

“SANS IS TUCKING EVERYONE INTO BED FOR THEIR BEDTIME STORY. ME BEING THE COOL, HIP ADULT I AM, I AM ALSO CONTRIBUTING WITH THE STORY.”

“And then?”

“AND THEN LATER ON TONIGHT SANS WILL READ ME A DIFFERENT STORY SO THAT I MAY GET MY BEAUTY REST.”

You chuckled. Yeah, that sounded about right.

“I WISH YOU WERE HERE. IT IS…STRANGE NOT HAVING YOU IN MY BED. T-TO SLEEP WITH, I MEAN!!!”

Hmm. That sounded like something else. You felt nervous at the meaning behind his words, but did your best to play it cool. “Yeah, I’m gonna miss you tonight.”

“WELL, YOU’LL JUST HAVE TO SPEND THE NIGHT OVER DURING THE WEEK. TO MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME. I AM ALREADY DREADING IT.”

“Just try to dream about me, then.”

“EXCELLENT IDEA!!! IT MAY NOT BE THE SAME, BUT IT IS SOMETHING. OH. SANS SAID HE WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK WITH YOU. WHICH IS GOOD, BECAUSE I WANT TO START THE STORY FIRST. GOODNIGHT! IF YOUR DREAMS ARE PLAGUED BY THE HANDSOMELY HEARTBREAKING PAPYRUS, PLEASE TELL HIM THAT YOU LOVE HIM SO HE MAY RETURN.”

“Will do.”

Toriel must’ve gone to change, too. That or she had holed herself up in her room to calm her nerves after being away from her kids for so long. She might not have said it out loud, but it did give her a little anxiety when she was separated too much. Maybe because she thought that something would happen to them. Given that a lot of her kids ended up at her doorstep for that same reason, it wasn’t too much of a stretch.

“hey.”

“Hi. Ready for bed?”

“yeah. mind sendin’ me a pic?”

“Um…okay. Why?”

“heh. so i can look at it?”

You snapped a picture of the floor. Sans was not amused when he got it.

“not what i meant, babe.”

“Aw, then you gotta be more specific.”

Sans went silent for a moment. “don’t wanna…forget what you look like, y’know?”

“Don’t play around with me like this. You have tons of selfies of me and candids in your wallet and you know it. You’re not going to suddenly lose all of your memories because of one night without me.”

“ok, you caught me. but you’re real cute tonight and i want one just of you.”

You sighed and heeded his request. Trying to get good lighting, which just happened to be in the kitchen.

Sans chuckled on the other line. “thanks. i know i’m a pain.”

“No, you’re just a little needy. It’s okay. I’m flattered. Now you send me one.”

He did.

“Oh my gosh, Sans!!! Your pupils are hearts again!!!”

“shut up.”

“Toriel is going to love this.”

“you better not.”

“Hey, this is her phone. She has every right to save it and rub it in your face.”

Sans went quiet for a moment. Then: “hey. i love you.”

“I love you, too.”

His SOUL laughed on the other line. It was weird hearing it through the static. You smiled despite yourself.

“ok, gotta go. see you when you come back.”

A chorus of goodnights came through and Toriel walked in just in time to hear it. You handed the now silent phone to her and she clutched it to her chest, eyes glittering.

“Aw, Tori.”

“I know. I am a little…overbearing sometimes. I try not to be a hovering mother, but it is hard to let go of old habits.” She closed her eyes. “We should do this more often. I do not want to be the type of person to limit my children because of my own…issues.”

“Well, they all seem really well-adjusted. None of them are going crazy because you’re not there, which is a good thing! They miss you just the right amount, and that shows that you’re doing an amazing job in raising them. I don’t know how you do it.”

For the rest of the night, the both of you cuddled on the couch and watched terrible movies on Grillby’s hundreds of channels. She ended up falling asleep on your shoulder, and you did your best to make her comfortable for when she woke up and moved to her room.

You wondered if she gave Sans and Papyrus a similar video.


	2. you're dating a human.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus don't know as much about humans as they would like. Maybe it’s time to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i update this series **tuesdays and fridays**!
> 
> check out my **[tumblr](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com)**! i fill requests from my readers, reblog cool art, and answer questions from you!

****“It is a very important video, Sans.”

He and Papyrus sat on the opposite side of the booth, his browbones scrunched in confusion.

Toriel had called them both to Grillby’s to discuss your plans for the housesitting escapade. Both of them wanted to be sure that she had her priorities straight and to know what the plan was. Not to be controlling – they trusted you. But they were a little worried about you heading off on a trip without them. You very rarely went out to such a secluded place without at least one of them around, and to be fair, they were a little sore they didn’t get to go. Papyrus in particular was still upset about it but hid his disappointment with a brave face.

“uh huh. looks a little suspicious there, tori.”

“I realize it may come off that way, but I can promise you this: if you two are interested in moving further with your relationship, you will at least try to watch it.”

Papyrus shifted in his seat. “I AM INTERESTED!!! I WANT TO UNDERSTAND HUMANS BETTER. DON’T YOU?”

He scoffed and put his chin in his hand, closing an eye and fixing his pupil on his longtime friend. “yeah, ok.”

“Splendid.” She slid it over and tapped it with her paw. “Now, the video is split into two parts. I think for the first hour or so, you and Papyrus should watch it together! But the second half it gets a little personal, so perhaps you should take shifts.”

“GOODIE! I AM EXCITED TO SEE WHAT’S ON IT.” Papyrus snatched it up and peered at it through the light, watching the disc shimmer. “DOES SHE HAVE ONE?”

“She will.” She smiled gently. “I understand this may be awkward at first, but please go into it open-minded. I would not give this to you as a prank or a joke.”

“hmm.”

Grillby swung by with their food and Toriel chatted with him, the two discussing some minor upkeep she would need to do while she was housesitting for him. Papyrus was too busy coloring on the small page and filling out the puzzles and riddles to contribute to the conversation. It had taken him an entire hour to get here because he hated the greasy foods, but once Toriel mentioned you he practically jumped at the chance to have a private conversation.

Sans wasn’t too keen on this entire thing. He appreciated Toriel’s help, but it felt like cheating if she was the one doing all the legwork. That and he found it a little hard to believe that she got her hands on material that he couldn’t find on his own. Before you were even together he’d been scouring the ‘net for information. It would’ve been a little annoying if she succeeded where he failed.

Papyrus, on the other hand, was ecstatic. He liked things to be straightforward when it came to things he wasn’t aware of. Puzzles were one thing – the less hints, the better. But this? It wasn’t a game to him. It meant a lot. So he wouldn’t sit there and draw it out because he thought he could conquer it on his own. Asking for help didn’t make him weak at all. If anything, he welcomed the assistance because it was so much to take in.

Both brothers said their goodbyes and left just as Toriel packed a to-go box for them to bring back to her kids. She really was an attentive mother.

“AREN’T YOU EXCITED? I SURE AM!!! THIS IS JUST WHAT WE NEED TO TAKE THINGS TO THE NEXT LEVEL!”

Sans chuckled, though he was a little taken aback at how forward his brother was being. “you thinkin’ of makin’ a move, bro?”

“YES. I MEAN...WELL...NO? I’M NOT SURE YET.” He hummed. “SANS, YOU TWO HAVE CONFESSED YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER RECENTLY, RIGHT?”

“right.”

“SO...AREN’T YOU INTERESTED IN OTHER THINGS? LIKE SOUL STUFF?”

He shrugged. People on the street didn’t seem to care about the topic of their conversation, which was to be expected. They were in a predominantly monster neighborhood. “sure. i'd love that. kinda hard to plan for, though. you n’ her shared SOULs already though, right?”

“CORRECT. WE HAVE. BUT NOW I WANT TO MELD.”

“good for you, bro. that’s awesome.”

“THANK YOU. I FEEL THAT...WE ARE READY? I MEAN, IT _IS_ A BIG STEP. BUT WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS FOR A VERY LONG TIME. I DO NOT WANT TO OVERSTEP MY BOUNDARIES, THOUGH, SO I AM GLAD WE HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO USE TO CONSULT WITH THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION.”

Sans was glad he and his brother could have this kind of conversation. Before his relationship with you, this sort of topic would’ve made him leave the room immediately. But he and his brother were both in this together. And that meant that he had someone else he could relate to. Someone that understood the hurdles that you had to go through in over to make things work.

“heh, well, hopefully we’ll have time to give this a look see. the kiddos aren’t exactly the most...obedient.”

“TRUE.”

Sans regarded kids with a little bit of wariness. He didn’t mean to. It was just that they were so...unpredictable. He wouldn’t let them know that, though. He was like their weird, funny uncle. And that was totally cool with him. He would never take out his fear on them because he knew it wasn’t their fault, but it was hard to interact with them without thinking about all the other human children that shaped his world even in death back when he lived Underground.

Papyrus was such a natural with them, though. He liked playing pretend and lifting their spirits. His brother understood what it was like to live in a world and regard it with such wonder every day, so he got along with them swimmingly. He joined in on their games and made them laugh so hard that they nearly peed their pants. Sometimes they said he was a little strange, but he took it as a badge of pride.

It took about three hours of nonstop running around and pretend time for them to finally settle down enough for dinner. Papyrus made them his “world famous” scampi, which the kids ate noisily. Slurping up the noodles so quick it hit them in the face and made a giant mess. That led to the biggest, most chaotic bath time Sans ever had the displeasure of being a part of. He was never going to forget the harsh sting of shampoo in his eyesockets for the rest of his life.

Everyone got tucked into bed and Sans checked his phone. His battery was low, enough that he didn’t bug you with yet another text message. Service up in the mountains was sure to drain your battery, and he didn’t want to come off as clingy.

“SANS, I THINK THE CHILDREN ARE FINALLY ASLEEP. SHALL WE GET STARTED ON TORIEL’S SUPER SECRET DISC OF WONDER?”

He chuckled. “sure, bro. let’s pop it in.”

Both of them settled in the living room. Toriel’s house was filled with drawings from her kids, some abstract artwork depicting...snails?...and pictures of the two of you together. Papyrus picked one up and began to laugh.

“NYEH HEH HEH. SANS, LOOK AT THIS. OUR GIRLFRIEND IS SO ADORABLE.”

You were sticking your tongue out at the camera and trying to push it out of your face.

“gotta see if tori can get us a copy of that.”

“OH, SHE WILL HATE US FOR IT. LET’S DO IT.”

The TV clicked on and the obnoxious shrill music of a cartoon burst into the room. Papyrus scrambled for the remote and held down the volume button, silencing the shrill singsong voices with beads of sweat running down his temple. They both listened hard for any movement upstairs, but they were greeted with sweet silence.

“WHEW. THAT COULD HAVE BEEN BAD.” Papyrus plopped down in front of the TV to slide the disc in, fixated on the giant screen above him. “DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THIS WILL BE?”

“no clue.”

“WELL, PERHAPS WE SHOULD MAKE SNACKS. JUST IN CASE.”

“good idea, bro. you’re so smart.”

“OF COURSE!!!” He hopped back up and rushed to the kitchen to prepare. Sans paused the video just long enough for him to come back with some popcorn. It was more of a human staple food and not something they would eat otherwise, but they’d gotten used to it by all of their trips to the movies with you.

Sans hit play as he lowered the lamps in the room to a dim and warm glow.

The screen flashed bright. Complete whiteness. A human male stepped out into the foreground, dressed snappy in a suit and tie. He looked like he was late for some kind of big fancy business meeting, not someone you would want to lecture you.

“So...you’re dating a human.”

“THIS IS ALREADY GETTING GOOD.” Papyrus mashed his face full of more popcorn.

Sans wasn’t as amused. The guy was on thin ice. He looked too much like the conventionally attractive humans he saw posted up in magazines everywhere.

“Way to go! You’ve got no idea how great that is. I know humans can be pretty strange, but if you’ve found someone you like, then hell, why not try to get on their level?”

The man walked through an obviously moderately budgeted green screen as he passed through various shots of Underground. It was a montage of the both serene and probably...romantic places all together in a long string of powerful images. Sans felt himself lurch when he saw a short glimpse of the snowy forest outside of Snowdin. It made him a little more nostalgic than he would’ve liked, but he stuffed those complex emotions down.

“You should probably get to know who I am, huh? Well, if we’re going to dive into it, we might as well introduce ourselves. I’m Les. I’ve been dating a monster for about three years now. We met about a week after everyone was freed and headed to the surface.”

Papyrus let out a big ‘AWWWW’ as photos of the both of them came on screen. A photo of them crossing paths and shaking hands at some big kind of convention. The two at a party and laughing together. Then on a date, clinking glasses together with a big grin on both of their faces. Kissing in a candid photo and, lastly, a picture of them in formal attire, with the human himself pointing at the glittering diamond ring he’d managed to get on the monster’s finger.

“Our relationship isn’t perfect, sure, but I figured I might as well try to contribute something to people like you, who might be confused or struggling to tell the difference between myth and fact. Humans are pretty self-centered, so we have lots of stuff out there to touch on what relationships are like, but only a small amount of content floating around actually has any substance to it. I’m sure you’ve realized that already.”

His brother nodded feverishly.

“So! Where do we start? How about we go over some of the basics. Like anatomy, for starters. Nothing wrong with that.”

Les gestured behind him with a flourish and an intricate diagram followed. Sans knew it front to back. Stuff like this was his forte. He spent a few hours looking through physiology textbooks when he came to the surface, if only to gain some semblance of understanding about humans and how they worked.

“So, like monsters, humans have SOULs. We know that already. But maybe what you don’t know is that SOULs have different colors, all based on the basic trait that each human embodies. There are seven of ‘em.”

He went through the list and Papyrus recited them perfectly. He was so into this, Sans felt a little bad for hating on it so much.

“Anyway, while SOUL colors are a good indicator of what a human might be like, they aren’t everything. Monsters can’t judge each other based on SOULs alone, because they all have different personalities regardless of what magic they possess. Humans are alike in that regard. People with the same color SOUL can have totally different interests and likes. Monsters know this, and that’s why they think of us as so diverse. But honestly, underneath it all, we’re all really similar.”

Behind him, there were photos of humans from all different kinds of places and cultures. They all differed so much, but their basic structure was the same. Sans sort of wondered if it was difficult for humans to tell each other apart, seeing as how they definitely didn’t come in as many shapes and sizes as monsters did. But he squashed that thought as soon as he had it; because through his friendship with you, he realized that while humans mostly shared a limited range of bodies, that there was enough variation for two people to be completely different.

“Whereas monsters put a hell of a lot of emphasis on SOULs, humans are more narrow-minded than that. They focus on bodies. Because we sort of...lost touch with our ability to use magic, we relied on our physical forms for everything.”

Huh. He hadn’t thought if like that before. Monsters were so in tune with their magic that they involved it in everything. It was part of their culture. For humans, along the way they traded that ability for technology. Which wasn’t anything bad, it was just...different. Some humans could be so cold and calculating. Cruel and manipulative because they weren’t able to tap into their latent empathy. Their SOULs were often blocked and blinded by their attention to everything else.

“For humans, we’ve got a lot of different things to consider when in a relationship: aesthetic, romantic, and sexual attraction.”

“OH, THIS SOUNDS VERY FAMILIAR!!! SHE EXPLAINED THIS TO ME ONCE. WHEN WE MET, IT WAS CONSIDERED...AESTHETIC ATTRACTION BECAUSE I COULD APPRECIATE HER BEAUTY IN A TOTALLY PLATONIC WAY!”

That was new to him.

“So, here’s the deal.” Les sat down and leaned forward, knees on his thighs. “Humans...are _obsessed_ with looks. It’s kind of a huge thing for a lot of people. That’s why they sort of mix the three different stages up. Because most humans have needs for intimacy that they need met, they don’t stop to consider _how_ they’re feeling rather than what they’ve been _taught_ they’re feeling.”

There was a short clip of a human walking by someone. They locked eyes and the first one shared a smile, earning a mirrored expression from the other.

“Aesthetic attraction is the easiest to understand, but it’s often the most overlooked. This is...sort of the equivalent of SOUL sharing. You take in someone’s appearance and can appreciate it for what it is. It can be a stranger on the street. It can be someone you work with. It doesn’t have any serious undertones to it. It’s just being able to say, ‘hey, that person is really beautiful or handsome or hot’. Whatever. In SOUL sharing, you’re exchanging knowledge and learning about a friend’s SOUL. In this case, for humans, you’re taking in who they are based on what they show on the surface. I guess SOUL sharing is a little more in-depth and not so shallow, huh?”

Papyrus was transfixed. He had no idea that aesthetic attraction was so commonplace. It made him feel a lot better. Back then, he was worried that it would complicate things. And it did, but for the better. Knowing that humans went through stages like monsters was so much more comforting.

“The second part, that most people seem to grasp, is romantic attraction. I guess the equivalent would be...hmm...well, that’s actually a little tougher.” Les looked like he was at a loss for words for a moment, but recovered quickly. “Here’s the thing: monsters are pretty clear-cut in what they feel. And they stick to what works for them with the three stages of SOUL interactions. Humans, though, they can sort of mix and match which stages they go in. Aesthetic attraction usually happens first, but the other two are tricky.”

He took a deep breath and leaned backwards on the wall, the images behind him rippling. “Romance for humans is a _combination_ of things. For some humans, it entails sexual and aesthetic attraction. Others? It’s just aesthetic and the desire to be in a relationship. But one thing is clear: it’s an emotional experience, and not something that one takes lightly if they’re serious.

“Humans experience whirlwind romances because they have fleeting affections. Monsters are the same to a degree, but it’s not as fickle as human relationships can be. Because monsters have more time on their hands, they can try things out and give themselves to their partners by testing the waters and taking it slow. They often want to be sure of their feelings before diving in. Human lifespans are pretty short, so we can feel romance in a few months or a few weeks. It just depends on the person.”

A few weeks? Sans couldn’t understand that at all. He’d started thinking of dating you only after you got to the surface. Before then, he just enjoyed your company with no strings attached. And it had taken him quite a while to sit there and build on his feelings until he realized that what he was feeling might be something more than friendship.

“Anyway. Romance is...different for all sorts of cultures. There’s really no set standard, but that just means it’s up to you to be open with your partner. Be mindful that what they want from the relationship may not be what someone else would like. And that’s good!”

Les turned toward the wall behind him where a small clip played. Images of humans and monsters laughing together and sneaking glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Brushing hands in photos where they were so close to holding them.

“Since you’re together with a human, I can bet that you’ve already done your part in making them feel comfortable. Dating another species can be kind of wild.”

For the last part, he crossed his arms. “So honestly, SOUL melding _and_ bonding are both like a romantic relationship. It’s where you and your partner trust each other enough to get more serious about parts of yourself that you might not want anyone else to see. Some monster couples don’t meld right away because they want to know things will last. The same can be said of humans; some don’t date for a while or close themselves off even when in a relationship because they’re still figuring things out. If you want to meld or bond and your partner is afraid, then talk to them about it. It’s really not that intimidating once you get through sharing, but it can still be a little scary for both parties if you’re not ready. And there’s nothing wrong with waiting.”

Now that was what he liked to hear. Sans often felt pressured by the rest of his group to sort of go forward at rapid speed. Sure, he knew you were close, but he wanted to make sure things turned out right.

“For the next part of the video, I’m gonna be talking about sexual attraction. So...it’s probably best if you prepare yourself.”

Papyrus hit pause and yawned. “WELL. I THINK THAT IS A LOT OF KNOWLEDGE FOR ONE NIGHT. ARE YOU GOING TO FINISH THIS NOW?”

“...yeah. think i am.”

“OKIE DOKIE. JUST MAKE SURE TO PUT IT AWAY WHEN YOU’RE DONE.”

His brother stood and left the room. When Sans was sure he’d gone to bed, he resumed the disc. Scooted in closer to the TV so he could turn the volume down.

“Sexual attraction is, by far, the most pervasive part of human culture. It’s everywhere. You can’t escape from it. Most cultures place a heavy emphasis on sex because it feels good to a lot of people. Not everyone, but more than enough that its discussion is widespread.”

Les went on to explain that bonding was like a mix of sexual and romantic experiences. Bonding was complex. For humans, so were relationships. A human couple could be dating or married and not engage in sex because they didn’t like it or just weren’t interested. And it could be just as fulfilling without it. Others had it all the time and kept things casual.

“I don’t know what your relationship is like, but sex is a really huge topic. You know how monsters respond to touching? Humans do, too.”

Now that was...what he had been expecting. Sans blinked and watched, fascinated at the clips that played on the screen. It was a little jarring at first, but the sounds coming through the speakers let him know that all parties were _thoroughly_ enjoying themselves.

“Humans touch too. They kiss. They caress. They lick, suck, and taste. They do all kinds of things to each other to feel good. Some of it...really isn’t sanitary at all, but it’s all about creating pleasurable sensations.”

Well. The demonstrations were helpful. And the models they used for the video were so confident and completely professional. Sans started to take mental notes when they spoke about erogenous zones and alternatives to penetration. It was fascinating.

By the end of it, he had a much broader understanding of everything. And it made him curious to conduct his own research. To learn what you liked and didn’t. To maybe try these things on you and see if you made the same noises and gave the same reactions that the people in the video did.

He wondered if this was something you’d even want to do at all.

Because...he did.

Sans wandered off to bed with his head swimming with thoughts. Trying to make sense of everything that he’d watched. It made him want to learn even more about humans.

Papyrus, however, came down very early in the morning to finish it up.

He hadn’t been able to sleep. He’d kept scrolling through pictures of you and trying to piece together everything. Wondering about what stage you were in with him. Monsters didn’t really have...sexual drives, but they did like to feel good through touch. Or so he heard, since he’d never tried it himself. Was it the same for you? He would get his answer by sitting through the last half of the video.

The entire time Les went on his spiel, Papyrus’s jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out. It was so much more than he thought it was! Of course, Undyne had showed him some raunchy pictures once in a while and had tried to get him riled up, but it never worked. Mostly because he just didn’t understand the appeal. But with an explanation like this, it all made sense! Just like monsters had certain spots that were sensitive or what they considered to be their favorite, humans did, too!

When the credits rolled, he rushed upstairs to shake his brother awake.

“SANS! SANS!!!”

“bro. it’s five a.m.”

“I KNOW. BUT THIS WAS INCREDIBLE. THE VIDEO. IT COVERED SO MUCH!!!” Papyrus paced across the room, babbling to himself. “HUMANS AND MONSTERS ARE SO ALIKE BUT ALSO NOT. IT’S A LITTLE OVERWHELMING!!! I FEEL LIKE WE HAVE JUST TOUCHED THE TIP OF THE ICEBERG AND I WANT TO KNOW MORE. WHY HAVEN’T WE BEEN MORE PROACTIVE IN THIS???”

“s’kind of a lot of info. and humans would think it’s weird we’re so interested.”

“BUT YOU DO NOT REALLY CARE ABOUT THAT. I CAN TELL.” He grinned. “THERE IS A SECOND DISC THAT TALKS ABOUT HUMAN DEVELOPMENT. WE SHOULD WATCH IT WITH THE CHILDREN! IT WOULDN’T HURT TO EDUCATE THEM THIS EARLY!!!”

“uh. i dunno if tori would like that.”

“WELL I ALREADY TEXTED HER AND SHE GAVE ME THE OKAY BECAUSE SHE SAID IT WAS ‘SAFE FOR WORK’, WHATEVER THAT MEANS.” Papyrus dragged Sans out of the covers and pulled him down the hall. “ALL OF US ARE WAITING. WE NEED TO GET STARTED IMMEDIATELY!”

This was not what Sans expected at all. He thought his brother would’ve been disgusted with the amount of gritty detail in the video, not inspired. Still, it was pretty hilarious to see him so worked up. 

All of the kids gathered together in a circle, still in their pajamas, bleary-eyed but excited to be awake so early with the both of them up, too.

“Ew, gross! They’re naked!”

“Look! The butts are showing!”

“IT IS NOT GROSS AND IT IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER. THIS IS VERY SERIOUS. LOOK AT HOW FASCINATING IT IS. MONSTERS ARE ALL MADE OF MAGIC, BUT HUMANS HAVE SO MANY DIFFERENT THINGS GOING ON! TISSUE AND NERVES AND MUSCLE AND BONES. BONES, OF ALL THINGS!!! WHY, INSIDE EVERY HUMAN IS A SKELETON.”

Ebby began to scream. “Wait, so I have a monster trapped inside me?!”

“NO, OF COURSE NOT. THAT WOULD BE TERRIFYING AND COMPLETELY INACCURATE. LOOK AT THE DIAGRAM! INSIDE YOU, THERE ARE LOTS OF LAYERS OF THINGS. WAIT, JUST WATCH IT. LES IS MUCH MORE PROFICIENT AT EXPLAINING IT THAN I AM.”

Sans snickered as the kids eventually got into it, halfway disgusted and mostly morbidly fascinated. Human anatomy wasn’t really something that kids learned at their age, but they seemed to like how strange it was.

“HUMANS BLEED WHEN THEY ARE INJURED? THEY JUST HAVE...ALL THIS BLOOD...FLOATING AROUND? BUT IT CAN CLOT UP WITHIN A FEW SECONDS TO MINUTES? WOWIE. SANS! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION? PAIN IS ACTUALLY THE BRAIN SENDING SIGNALS BACK AND FORTH TO THE NERVES NEAR THE POINT OF INJURY? ALL IN SLIVERS OF A SECOND! THE REACTION TIME OF THE HUMAN BODY IS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO DETECT!”

Against his better judgment, Sans started paying attention.

“holy shit.”

“LANGUAGE.”

“whoops. you uh, didn’t hear that.”

Daury shrugged. “Mom swears sometimes when she thinks we’re not listening.”

“heh. uh, just don’t copy me, ok?” Sans did not want to get in trouble by being tattled on.

“WHY DID YOU SAY THAT, ANYWAY?”

“humans. look at it. they grow kids _inside of ‘em._ ”

“ISN’T IT HORRIFYING? I MEAN, COOL???”

“i just don’t get it. it’s crazy. she can do that, too?”

“OH, I SUPPOSE SO. IF SHE WERE WITH ANOTHER HUMAN WITH THE CORRESPONDING SEXUAL ORGAN. AH! SO THEN HOW DO THEY GET OUT?”

Both of them had a vague inkling, but they were not prepared for the answer.

“OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD???”

“whoa. just. what.”

“THIS IS SO GRAPHIC. I CAN’T LOOK AWAY.”

“where the hell are the kids?”

“THEY SAID THEY WOULD BE MAKING A WELCOME HOME BANNER FOR TORIEL IN THEIR ROOM. I AM SO GLAD THEY STEPPED AWAY FOR THIS. DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO...MESSY???”

“humans are so small.”

“THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. NOTHING THAT TINY CAN GROW INTO SOMEONE SO BIG. ALSO, THEY ARE INCREDIBLY STRANGE LOOKING. THEY DON’T HAVE HAIR AND THEY ARE SO WRINKLY. DID SHE LOOK LIKE THAT???”

After a while, the kids came down and said they needed help with the finishing touches. Sans and Papyrus were both a little reluctant to step away, but they figured they needed a break before they went crazy absorbing all of this information.

They came back down in a cloud of glitter and glue, laughing to themselves as the kids followed suit. Breakfast time first, then they would go out to the library. The kids said that it was tradition to head over there because they had some kind of reading circle and activity corner that Toriel liked them to participate in.

It was a little bit of an ordeal getting everyone dressed appropriately for the weather outside. That and making sure everyone had washed their faces and brushed their teeth. Sans was exhausted in trying to keep up with them, whereas Papyrus was such a natural in calling out their attempts to pull one over on him.

All of them headed down the street to the bus. It was paid for by the monster who ran the library and gave kids free access there.

Papyrus stuck his nose in his phone the entire time they were traveling.

“HUMANS NORMALLY HAVE TWO HUNDRED AND SIX BONES. AND THEY CAN BREAK THEM IN HALF? I’M FEELING A LITTLE NAUSEOUS??? BUT OH, WAIT. THEY HEAL RIGHT UP. WOWIE. THEY’RE SO FORMIDABLE.”

“bro, maybe we should save that for later.”

“LOOKIE, SANS. THIS IS WHY OUR HUMAN IS SO SQUISHY AND WONDERFUL. FAT DEPOSITS IN HER BELLY THAT STORES LATENT ENERGY. IT KEEPS HER WARM DURING COLD WEATHER! AND IT PROTECTS ALL OF HER ORGANS INSIDE. THEY FORGET TO MENTION IT’S VERY CUTE.”

That sounded like a good thing. Sans wondered why humans were so obsessed with not having any of it at all.

The kids filtered into the library and went straight for the reading room, grabbing their favorite books as they went. The library aide saw them and waved, letting them know they had free reign of the place for the next hour or so.

Sans headed toward the anatomy books. While Papyrus’s random facts were interesting, he figured he should at least brush up on his understanding of human parts.

He was so engrossed in reading that he hadn’t noticed his brother looking over his shoulder.

“SANS, WE HAVE SO MUCH TO LEARN.”

“yep.”

“HUMANS ARE SO COMPLICATED.”

“ya got that right.”

“PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES ASIDE, THERE IS ALSO THEIR EMOTIONAL WELLBEING THAT WE HAVEN’T EVEN TOUCHED ON. AND THE SCIENCE BEHIND IT. DID YOU KNOW THAT THE HUMAN BRAIN IS IN CHARGE OF THINGS LIKE FEAR AND PLEASURE? IT’S AN INTERACTION BETWEEN CHEMICALS AND EXPERIENCE.”

“mhm.”

“AND LOTS OF HUMANS HAVE NEEDS. LIKE INTIMACY. AND SOME PEOPLE ONLY NEED THAT MET BY FRIENDSHIP? WHILE OTHERS DESIRE SEX CONSTANTLY? IT’S CONSIDERED A DRIVE!”

“sounds real annoying.”

“I AGREE. I’M CHECKING OUT THESE BOOKS.” He stepped forward and Sans saw the stack nearly reach the ceiling, chuckling at his brother’s newfound interest. “HUMANS CAN HURT THEMSELVES IN A LOT OF WAYS. EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY. I WANT TO MAKE SURE I KNOW HOW TO FIX IT AND ACT APPROPRIATELY.”

“that’s a good idea.”

“BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO UNKNOWINGLY UPSET THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. AND I WANT TO TAKE CARE OF HER WHEN SHE’S SICK, EVEN THOUGH IT SOUNDS DISGUSTING AND POSSIBLY TRAUMATIZING. HEALING MAGIC CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH.”

“uh huh.”

“SANS WHAT ARE YOU THINKING RIGHT NOW.”

He scratched at his skull. “kinda...worried i haven’t been the best at this. she's always been up for asking questions about monsters. never thought to do the same.”

“WELL...IT ISN’T TOO LATE TO START. AND YOUR EFFORT WILL SURELY MAKE HER HAPPY.”

“heh. you’re right. thanks, bro. you always know what to say.”

“BECAUSE I AM THE ELOQUENT ONE.”

The weekend came and went. The kids were happy that their mom would be home soon. She was set to arrive any minute. Papyrus did his best to tidy up the house and even roped her children into helping out, though they did end up creating more messes than when they started. Sans pretended not to be interested, while he was really just sitting in the guest bedroom and thinking hard about his next move. You were gonna be the death of him with how much effort you made him put into this relationship.

Everyone was playing in the front yard when the car rolled up. The skelebros could barely think with the happy shouts from the children, all of them running up to the driveway to greet their mom.

Toriel stepped out and got tackled by all of them. They landed in the soft grass and cackled loudly, their family complete.

Papyrus rushed over to the car door to let you out. As soon as you stepped onto the pavement, he grabbed you, dipped you backwards, and laid one on you.

“Ewwww!”

“They’re _kissing!!!_ ”

“Mom, make it stop!”

“Enough, children. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with it.” She chuckled. “Let’s give them some privacy, shall we?”

Sans stepped out just as soon as they headed in, the kids so wrapped up in asking details about the trip that Toriel hadn’t even noticed him.

He lingered on the porch and watched you interact with his brother.

“...AND SO I SPENT THE LAST TWELVE HOURS READING UP ON YOUR BODY.”

“Paps, twelve??? Did you even sleep???”

“YES. WELL, KIND OF. ANYWAY, I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS. AND I KNOW YOU WON’T HAVE ANSWERS TO THEM ALL BUT WE CAN FIGURE THEM OUT TOGETHER.”

“Pfft, okay. I have...some things I’d like to ask you, too.”

“GOODIE. I’M GOING TO GRAB MY NOTES. BE RIGHT BACK.” He dashed inside the house, giddy, as Sans sighed and stepped down to meet you halfway.

“heya.”

“What, no enthusiastic greeting? I thought you missed me.”

“sure did. but i, uh...what i wanna do...ain’t appropriate in front of tori’s house.”

You swallowed. “Oh.”

“yeah. so...we got a lotta time to talk. but i just wanna listen. to your SOUL.” That was it. What he’d been wanting to say. He knew it wasn’t a big deal, but it still embarrassed him anyway.

“Okay.”

“i wanna get to know it. more. take a good look.”

“I want that, too.”

“i wanna meet it.”

“Yeah. Same here.”

“...”

“Sans?”

“i wanna meld.”

You paused for a slight second to consider his words, then smiled bashfully. “I can do that.”

Good reaction so far. Time to take it a step further. “and i wanna...do other things. to you.”

“Um. Oh. O-okay.”

“you think we can do that? have some privacy? i'll show you what makes me tick if you let me do the same. just explorin’. nothin' else.”

By now your entire face was hot. “I mean...yeah. If you’re interested.”

“...yeah. i'm _real_ interested.”

Papyrus returned with an entire pad of paper with hastily scribbled questions. You felt a little nervous seeing how long the list was, but his hopeful and genuine expression made it that much easier to swallow.

All three of you headed inside. You knew the next few weeks were going to be...an experience.

**Author's Note:**

> want to help me out? you could always **[donate](ko-fi.com/A258IM)**!
> 
> send me **[a fic request](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/ask/)**! i do them on saturdays!
> 
>  **question of the day** : what "human" recipe would you teach toriel?


End file.
